


Aphelion & Perihelion

by soren1830



Category: Original Work, The House of Copper Hounds
Genre: F/F, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soren1830/pseuds/soren1830
Summary: Two girls orbit each other, unaware that their secrets are mirrored in each other.





	1. Found by Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gu Xing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668596) by [soren1830](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soren1830/pseuds/soren1830). 



> This is a RP that a friend and I are doing. It is actually a 'different first meeting' AU for another RP which can be found in my other works.
> 
> When I start to edit, it will be marked in the notes.

Lilliana Svoboda formed her hand into the seal. Squinting her eyes she pushed the energy through till it hummed with an amber glow. Stance widening, she did the same with her left hand, smiling widely as it too hummed. 

“First the path… then the stones..” Muttering her father’s mantra, she carefully reached out to the ledge by the stream. Amber energy snagging it, and she slowly pulled the anchor point to herself. Right hand holding the end in place, she traced out the array for the entrance, weaving the two points of space together. Completed, the gate shifted a darker shade.

“Dark means right!” Grinning widely the girl stepped into the dimly glowing array, falling flat on face as it closed behind her. Scowling, she pushed herself up. Luckily she wore her darker robes today. Anita wouldn’t see any grass stains to tease her about…

“Excuse me, little one.” a voice called from behind her. A young woman dressed in blue robes walked up to the little girl. “Are you lost?” She asked, bending a hand down to help her up.

Lilliana blinked at the lady, letting her pull her up. “Ah...no I was practicing?” The other villages were almost a day’s walk away. “Are you visiting the village? Sundown is pretty soon.. I don't think you can make it to the next village over…I could lead you back! I know the village inn has rooms!” She gave a cautious smile to the lady, trying to channel her mother’s politeness and charm.

The lady brushed her silvery-white hair from her line of view, the little girl holding a hand out to her. She returned the smile with one of her own, and replied “Thank you little miss. I have been looking for a room for a good while…” She took the girl’s hand, and began to walk beside her.

As realization came over her, she tugged her hand out of the lady’s grip with a wide smile. Father said not to take anyone through her gates without another weaver to supervise.. But this was a guest! It would be rude to make a guest walk through the forest when the sun was setting! “Sorry Ma’am! I need to use my hands for this!” Carefully forming the seals she reached toward the town entrance. After weaving the gate ends together, she copied what her teacher had shown her to stabilize the gate for non-weaver passage. With the energy stabilizing to it’s darker shade, she excitedly tugged the lady through, holding back a shout of excitement as the gate held up.

As the young woman watched the events unfold, a small sense of wonder had crept into her eyes, silver-blue light seemed to glow from within her irises. As she was practically pulled through the gate, the pair were suddenly in the entrance gate of a fairly large town. A large sign over the entryway gave the name, “Xin Ostrava” in large letters, both in chinese characters and another language. “That...was amazing!” the woman exclaimed, looking at the younger one. “I had no idea you had magic, that was incredible!”

“It’s not magic! Its gate weaving. Teacher and Father are better! Their gates are so good!” A brilliant smile crossed her face, as she puffed out her chest, hands on her hips for added effect. “I am one the best in my age group! The others can’t make a passenger gate without help!”

“Because they are not supposed to,” A voice filled with wry amusement came from a man stepping through a nearby gate, the color the same as Lilliana’s.

“Umm hi Father…” She tugged the lady toward the man, hoping to distract him from the imminent lecture. “I found this lady in the woods! She needs a room at the inn!”

Said lady chuckled at the girl’s side, “Hehe, your daughter has been a help for me getting here. A real treat I was able to get her help.” she said, bowing in respect, “Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Yue MingXia.”

“My name is Brayon Svoboda, welcome to Xin Ostrava!” Raising an eyebrow he looked at the girl who was smiling in triumph. “Did you even introduce yourself little bird?”

“I am Lilliana Svobada! You can call me Lili! Everyone does!”

“Follow me. The inn is by the town square.”

Following the father and daughter pair, Yue MingXia had been led to a large but comfy inn. They walked inside to the front, the man pulling out a sack of coins from somewhere in his clothes, but she tried to push it back. “No please, I can handle the pay myself…” She had enough for some of the pay for the time she was going to stay, but she didn’t mind…

“If you insist.. It is a slow time of the year, so if you need a lower price, just ask the clerk. No one is expected to come by for a while so it is no trouble.” With a goodbye, he hauled Lilliana into his arms, sketching out a gate with his free hand. “Don't think you are getting out of trouble just because you helped someone…”

Lilliana waved at the lady, wiggling to escape her father’s arms as they passed through the gate. “Goodbye, Miss Yue MingXia!”

MingXia waved back, but before the gate fully closed, she made a small bird made of silvery-blue light, and sent it through. With a wink, she walked over to the clerk as the gate closed behind her.

Lilliana nodded seriously as Father’s lecture went in one ear and out the other. Spying a silver bird, she clapped her hands over her mouth to muffle a cry of excitement. Lovett started crying from inside the house, and as Father went to investigate, Lili ran to the bird, kneeling in front of where it perched in a bush. 

“Hello little one!” She scrambled in her pouch for one the shiny river stones she was saving for the crow mob that lived near her practice spot in the woods. Offering it to the glowing bird, she sat on the damp grass.

The little bird tweeted at her, and accepted the stone offered to her. It hopped off the bush, and began to fly in circles around Lili, its wings occasionally brushing her face or her forehead.

She giggled as the feathers tickled her, excitedly chasing after it. As the sun touched the horizon, Mother called her in for dinner.

“Bye!” She waved at the bird as she dashed inside.

**************************************************************************

The next morning, Yue MingXia was walking in the markets for breakfast. The money having been reserved for room costs only, she decided to try the local delicacies. She had taken a glance at a booth selling some things that looked like dumplings (Pierogi), when a voice made her freeze in her tracks.

A woman in the market was holding a baby, singing to a group of children dancing with much excitement, albeit with little grace or rhythm. Her hanfu ruffled in the breeze as the child in her arms reached up to play with the hairpin holding her raven hair up.

At a brisk pace, she walked over to the group where it came from. The woman looked up at her, smiling sweetly. The slightly familiar face made a tremor run through MingXia’s chest. “He-hello there, miss. I ju-I just noticed that song you were singing...I may have heard it before. Who taught you it?”

“My mother! It has been passed down my family for generations. None of us quite know where it came from! Has the lady heard it before?” Smiling at the lady, she reached up, untangling the baby’s hand from her hair. With the music having ended, the children broke up into small groups to play amongst themselves.

“I have, actually. My friend from a long time ago and I sang it together. It was kind of a thing we did.” she answered, rubbing her hand against her neck. “By chance, do you know anybody from her family? It should be the maiden name Zhu.”

“That name is familiar...” Walking over to another woman nearby with a baby strapped to her back, she spoke a few words to her before returning to MingXia. “Eira will watch the little ones. Come with me, we can see if the name is written at my house. My ancestor that moved to this village brought a couple documents with her. My name is Banu Chuntian.” Reaching the ancestral shrine, Banu rummaged through the papers, leaving MingXia free to look at the tablets.

Looking through piles and piles of papers, looking for any indication of the name “Zhu”, her luck struck when she found an ancestry sheet of a family. One of the oldest in clear detail, stating the following…

“As the wife of Xiang Li, courtesy WuLin, the newly married Lady Zhu WeiYu became Xiang WeiYu, and her and her husband traveled in the first few years of matrimony. The couple had eventually returned home to the lady’s homeland at the news of her family’s demise. The lady had mourned for months, and the couple’s travels were placed on hold for the time in her grief. As time went on, the couple had chosen to leave the state of the dynasty altogether, both for their own grievances. The couple had settled into the region now referred to as Xin Ostrava, and their combined bloodline made its way to today and onwards…”

The world was spinning, her throat felt rough and raw, the vision in her eyes swirled and bobbed in and out, and the noise in her ears rang so loud…

Looking further down the ancestry line, looking for more. She scanned for something, anything, that could tell her more. She looked at the present day descendants, scanning for a name to a face. Her eyes froze on a woman’s face. The very same face that had shown her these papers just a couple hours before. The name, Banu Chuntian, in clarity amongst everything else.

“Did you find anything?” Banu Chuntian walked up to MingXia. “There was nothing in my pile.”

The other woman only walked over in a daze, standing next to her shakily breathing. “...y-you...you’re…” she said in an almost broken tone. “...you’re her...you are her descendant…”

“The.. the person you were looking for?” Banu scanned the tablets, looking for the name as she placed her hand on MingXia’s shoulder. “How far back? The pile I was going through had the marriage registries if you want to find more descendants?”

Nodding frantically, the women got to work onto the piles that Banu had. 

“Here!” Banu handed a few sheets to her. “These are those who married into other families.”

Looking through the offered paper, the face of another person caught her eye. It looked in the same timespan that Banu had been recorded as well. The face of a man, a very familiar man, had met her eyes. It was the same man who had led her to the inn the day before. Her observation was confirmed, when the face of that Lilliana girl was shown as his daughter.

“Anything interesting?” Banu looked over MingXia’s shoulder. “The Svoboda’s? They are cousins of mine I do believe.. Bryon, Eireen and their four kids. Two of them already gate weavers… they really have their work cut out for them!” She gave a chuckle recalling the Lili and her sister Aneta’s antics. “God forbid all four of them inherit!”

“Do you know where I can find them?” the woman asked, a bit desperate.

“At this time of day, who knows where Bryon is.. Eireen is likely at the house with the younger two, and Lili and Aneta should be at their lessons..”

After thinking for a time, she then asked, “Can you direct me to the family home? I just want to speak with them…”

“Of course! I believe Lili’s class is on the way as well. If they are done with lessons we can bring her with us.” Handing her baby to her husband, Banu led MingXia down the road. “What did this person you are looking for mean to you?”

“...more than anything.”

“Aunt Banu!” Lili ran up to the pair. “I told yall I gated a guest to the village!” Sticking her tongue out at her classmates she smiled at Banu and MingXia. “Aunt Banu? What are you doing with the silver lady?”

"Your aunt is helping me find the family of a friend of mine, Lili." She said, as the little girl came over to them. Seeing a silvery bird flying alongside her in the treeline, she put out her index finger for it to land on. "Ah, I see my little friend has been having fun with you, huh?"

“The bird belongs to you?” Her eyes widened in awe as it perched on MingXia’s hand. “That is so cool! Who is the family you are looking for?” She skipped alongside the pair as they headed down the road.

"Actually I was hoping yours could help me out on that. Could I speak with your A-Die and A-Niang, please?"

“Father and Mother? Sure!” Grabbing hold of MingXia’s hand, she tugged her down the road till they reached a house. Letting go of the lady to open the door, she called out loudly. “Mother! The lady from yesterday wants to talk to you!”

“One Moment please!” Came the frazzled reply. Lili ushered them into the house, copying the courtesy from her novels.

“May I.. This one get you some tea?” The question was filled with a clumsy air of aloofness. 

"Haha, that would be nice, thank you." MingXia replied, ruffling her hair. Taking a seat, she sat waiting, and silently hoping that these people don't think she is crazy…

‘Tea…’ Lili frowned as she walked into the kitchen. Mother always used that pot right? I was supposed to be hot but she wasn’t supposed to cook anything without Mother or Father…. Maybe cold tea is fine? She filled the teapot with water and carried it to the table where MingXia and Aunt Banu sat. “Please enjoy your tea!” Filling the cups, she handed it to each person.

A woman walked into the room, followed by two young children. “I apologize for the delay...You know how children can be...” She gave a tired chuckle as her two followers dashed out the door. “My name is Eireen, you are?”

"Yue MingXia, ma'am." She greeted the woman, "I am...an old friend of one of your family members. Now...before I continue, do you know about divine spirits?"

“Like in the novels?!” Lili’s eyes shined at the thought.

“I am afraid we only know of them from stories.” Eireen smiled at Lili as she poured out the ‘tea’ and handed it to her. “If I remember correctly, some were human, and others were energy? Or animals?”

"Well, yes there are plenty of accounts. But...what would you say if there was one who...was once involved with one of your ancestors…? Because…"

“You are one?” She sipped at her ‘tea’, “I was wondering about the hair...”

"Hm, yes that is correct." She said, silently relieved. "And I was involved with one of your ancestors, Xiang WeiYu."

“Involved? Romantically?”

"...yes, but it had to end. I have been...separated from her side due to circumstances, and I always hoped to see another opportunity to see her again. And when I had the news that her family line carried to another country, that is how I ended up here…"

“And I am guessing we are part of that family?” She took another sip of her ‘tea’, “Will this endanger my family at all?”

"Oh no, worry not this was over 1,000 years ago. I and any other associated with me pose no threat to your family, Madam." MingXia said, waving her hands about.

“Then I see no harm in you staying.”

“You're a spirit?! Like in my novels!!” Lili was nearly vibrating from the excitement. “That is so cool! I wanna be a spirit too!!”

Smiling fondly at Lili's response, MingXia patted the spot next to her on the large chair. "Well, you got to wait for a really long time to be one, little miss. And thank you, Mrs. Svoboda. I promise I will only be in town for a short while, I do not want to impose…"

“Stay! Stay! Please!” Lili jumped up, grabbing MingXia’s hand. “You can tell us stories! About the spirits! And you can show me your magic!”

“Please call me Eireen. You are a family friend after all.” She rose, picking up the tea set. “I need to check on Kachina and Lovett. Aneta’s classes should be done for the day as well… Please stay for the evening meal at the very least. The children would love to meet you!” With a nod, she headed out the door.

“I should go as well… They will be expecting me at the house. Please come by again if you wish to look through those papers!” At that, Banu followed after her cousin.

With a blushing smile, she accepted the invitation. Lili kept at her side the whole rest of the day, being told stories from the moon, shown more moonlight magic, and playing illusion games. Dinner was just as lively, everyone exchanging a warm energy that the spirit hadn't felt in in a millennia. 

It left her feeling like she belonged again. Amongst family once more.

*************************************************************

From then on, it was a place like home. Albeit, for a short while. On a twice-a year basis, once in spring and fall each, the Svoboda family welcomed Yue MingXia into their home. She became another part of the family, treated like the favorite cousin/niece. Lilliana and her were especially close too. She was considered another older sister in Lili's eyes, and to MingXia she was her little sister come back to her.

That was until...9 years into this endeavor, it all caved in.

MingXia had been coming for the fall visit this time of year. It was quieter than usual at this time of day, but maybe that was just her imagination...

It was...until she saw Xin Ostrava up ahead. A burned gate, a ruined city, splatters of old blood.

She froze, "N-no it can't be…", but it was. Running to the gate, she saw the carnage in full clarity. The streets’ barren, minus the corpses up and down the cobblestones. Blood and gore rotting and turning brown had plastered on every inch of the once lively and bright city... 

'Just like Haojing. This is just like Haojing. You weren't here, you couldn't protect them, they all died, everything you ever love dies, this is just what you deserve, you might as well die too…'

MingXia ran away from Xin Ostrava before those thoughts could be finished.

And never again would she look back.


	2. Spring comes again

LiuLang walked out of the market, the moon rising above the buildings, painting the streets in silver light. Fiddling with a polished stone she turned the corner into an abandoned alleyway. Sending a suspicious glance down the street, the girl settled into a corner, dozing off to the rhythmic fluttering in her head.

In the distance, the voice of a female singing rose through the night air. Like a siren out at sea…

“Ugh” LiuLang sighed, briefly considering banging her head against the wall.  
The fluttering increased its tempo until she gave up on the idea. Shaking off the sleep she stumbled to her feet, walk toward the voice. The light brightened as she left the edges of the village.

In the forest, above the lake, a group of women danced. But not just normally dancing. They stood atop a glowing platform of light, with 6 beings who looked to be made of light following a more ethereal girl’s lead. All the while singing a hauntingly beautiful song.

“.... What the fuck?” The ever-present fluttering seemed to agree, quieting down as LiuLang looked at the strange sight. Giving up on sleeping, she climbed up a tree. Pressing her back to the trunk, she pulled out a book, the glowing platform lighting the lake's edges bright enough to clearly make out the words. 

Hearing a voice from somewhere in the treeline, the woman stopped her actions, scanning the area. "Hello?" 

“D... Don’t mind me.” LiuLang kept her eyes on her book as a voice chimed up from the lake. “Just reading.” She turned the page, humming as she read.

The woman stopped her dance, walking over to the edge of the light platform to sit. Not knowing what to do, she kept quiet for a while, just watching the night sky with the other person nearby, the glowing figure’s continuing to spin on the platform.

"...you are...uhm...taking this well. Seeing me doing this I mean…" she said, feeling awkward.

“Isn’t it just dancing? Aside from loud music at night, there really isn’t anything special about it.” And if I want something stranger, I can just look at myself… LiuLang glanced over her book at the silver haired lady. “Do you want a stronger reaction?”

"...uh I uh...no?" This was already weird enough, no need to make it worse.

LiuLang nodded eye’s drifting down to her book once more. “Don’t… don’t mind me. You can keep dancing...”

"I...I think I'm okay, it's kind of a...personal thing." She felt a bit embarrassed. "Uhm...so what are you doing in town?"

“Just getting supplies? I was… it was insisted that I get food.” She set down the book as the girl continued to talk. “I seem to be winning the clothing argument through…”

"Clothing argument?" The other girl's head tilted to the side, kind of like a falcon's looking to the landscape.

But then she chuckled, "Sounds a lot more chill than way more fun than what I had been through today…" 

LiuLang frowned, sliding the book inside her bag. “Is... is something wrong? Are you ok?” She sat upright, abandoning her comfortable lounge as she glanced at the other dancers in suspicion.

"U-oh! No, no please I'm fine, really…" she said, tucking her down hair behind her ear.

She raised an eyebrow. “It… it really does not sound like you are… She jumped down from the tree, holding her hand out to the girl. “Come on. There… there are better places to be in the middle of the night.”

"Well I like the night, it's peaceful, and really, you would be bored in a minute if I told you about my day. It was just something with my partner, no big deal…" the woman said.

“Then tell me over tea?” 

*Gasp* "Oh my...how forward...tea would be lovely, thank you." The woman smiled, her silver blue eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

“Wha... No! I just!” LiuLang’s face reddened at the implication, “You just looked like you needed to vent? I... I didn’t mean it like… that!”

'Heh, sometimes it's too easy.' "Haha, I'm just messing with you...I would still like that tea though if you are free tomorrow morning."

“Umm sure?” LiuLang rubbed her neck, looking away. “Will you be ok tonight?”

"Oh yeah, for sure, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself." MingXia smirked, pulling out a dagger from a pile of clothes.

“Where should I meet you? Here? Or in town...”

"I am staying at the inn in the village," she pointed up a path, "I can meet you there?"

“Sounds good” LiuLang smiled, tapping her hand on her leg. “See you then!” Humming she jumped down from her branch and headed up the path, eagerly awaiting the morning.

*********************************************************************************************************************

For once, LiuLang rose with the sun, hurrying down the path she found the inn the silver haired girl told her about. Seeing the street was abandoned aside from the merchants setting up their stalls, she leaned against the wall to wait for her companion.

Making it a bit after sunrise began, the girl met her outside, "Ah, miss, you remembered me from last night!" She said, walking over.

“I.. I don't think I caught your name? I... I go by LiuLang..” She gave a small smile as the girl walked over to her.

"Yue MingXia, it's a pleasure." She responded, saluting with her hands. "Shall we, Miss LiuLang?" She asked, stepping aside and bowing to the side.

LiuLang hurriedly copied the bow. “Please lead the way Miss Yue MingXia!”

Walking inside the inn she had made the claim to be staying at, MingXia called for a pot of tea and some hot congee for two. "My treat, for being a bit of an awkward mess last night…"

“There… there really is no need! I’m the one that showed up randomly!” The dark-haired girl tapped the pouch at her side. “I have more than enough!”

"I can take care of it don't worry…"The drinks and food arrived at their table quickly. Pouring the tea, MingXia asked, "So, what brought you to town?"

“Just try and keep me from paying you back…” Accepting a cup, Liulang sipped the tea, smiling at the gentle fragrance. “I tend to wander around. Happened across this village as my food supplies ran out. What about you?”

"About the same reason. Me and another person have decided on traveling together, so for now we just are going from place to place whenever we find something interesting, we can do…"

“Is that person the one you were annoyed with last night?” Setting down the tea, she picked up her spoon, sighing as the hot food filled her mouth.

"Haha, a bit yeah. He led us to a... place where we kind of had a rough time for the rest of the day because of it." MingXia replied, keeping it vague.

“Are you... Okay now?” LiuLang set down the spoon, looking at the girl in worry.

“Very, especially now that I have someone so concerned to look after me…” she said, winking again.

She blushed, quickly taking another bite of the congee, attempting to hide her reaction. “Are you… going to eat?” She gestured toward the silver haired girl’s untouched bowl. “... dancing probably used a lot of energy… and you probably didn’t sleep well. The food should help?”

Taking some pepper sauce from the table, MingXia poured it on generously, taking a bite, “I do well at night, thank you very much. And I have some...particular tastes.”

“Like what?” LiuLang looked curiously at the available toppings. Selecting some of the spicy looking ones, she dumped them into the congee.

“Like what we look like we have in common. But then again, anything sweet is also something that can win me over.” MingXia smiled around another spoonful.

“Sweets!” LiuLang brightened at the thought, smiling at MingXia. “Maybe… we could get some at the market later? I haven’t had any in a while! It could be my treat, as a thank you for paying for the meal!”

Laughing slightly, the other girl replied “That would be great! I would love to-” But she stopped as a person from the other side of the room waves her over rapidly. “Oh, can you...excuse me for a second?”

LiuLang tilted her head as the girl glanced at something over her shoulder. Following her gaze, she saw a crowd of people. “Sure?” She shrugged, shoving down her anxiety about the growing crowd of humans. 

From the other side of the room, a dark-haired boy talks to MingXia in a hushed manner. They go back and forth about topics that LiuLang cannot hear for a while, until the silver-haired girl walks back over to the table, looking nervous. “Uhm...LiuLang...listen I... I would like to take that offer another time…”

“That sounds good!” Giving the nervous girl a reassuring smile, she dug around her bag. Pulling out a sword tassel with a feather hanging off it, she handed it to MingXia. “A good luck charm…. So we can meet again…” She blushed at her own forwardness as she pushed the charm into the pale hands.

Blinking in surprise, the silver haired girl blushed, "Oh-uh t-thank you." She said. Turning to loot in her own bag, she pulled out a woven bracelet in shades of blue. "One for you too." She said, shoving it into her hands and walking away.

"Someone got their eye on you?" The dark-haired boy asked as she was walking over. But she Grabbed his sleeve, she tugged him away. "Shut up…." She mumbled as they exited the building.

With a soft smile, LiuLang tied the bracelet onto her wrist, looking up to see MingXia walk away. ‘Till next time…’


	3. A reminder.

LiuLang shifted her primaries, drifting into a faster wing current. Seeing a village take form on the horizon, she dipped into a dive. Wind whistled as the ground became larger, filling her field of view. The bushes rushed close enough to brush with an outstretched arm. Tilting her chin up, dark wings followed, pulling her out of the steep dive. Eyeing a small clearing in the trees, she tucked in her wings. Lowering her shoulder, she rolled, killing her momentum. Stumbling to her feet with a quiet laugh, the bird spirit leaned against a tree trunk spreading her wings to regain balance.

“Are you a spirit?”

LiuLang startled, stumbling away from the tree as she looked for the small voice. Eyes wide, she rejudged the distance to the village. Had she traveled farther after the dive than she expected?

“Miss?” A small girl walked out of the underbrush, dusting her hands onto her skirts, mud nearly blending into the brown of the fabric.

“He...Hello?” LiuLang coughed, her voice hoarse after days, (weeks?) of disuse.

“Are you a spirit?!” The girl nearly vibrated with excitement; eyes wide as she looked at the dark feathered wings.

“Um... yes... I am?” LiuLang shifted her feet, pulling the feathered appendages closer to her back. Where were this kid’s parents? She glanced into the brush the girl came from, seeing no one.

“Can you take me flying?!” The sparkles coming off the child were almost tangible as she grinned widely.

The bird spirit couldn’t help but smile back. It had been... a while… since she had talked with someone so… unafraid of spirits. Pushing the memories of the last child she had shown her wings to aside, she glanced at the underbrush before nodding. “Just… just a quick flight…”

With a whoop, the girl ran into her arms, the bird securing her, ensuring she wouldn’t fall during the flight. Weaving a quick gate, she stepped through it onto a tall tree branch.

“Hold on tight!” The bird spirit left into the air, wings spread to catch the wind. The girl’s scream evolved into whooping laughter, small arms tightening around her neck. LiuLang wove between the tall trees, primaries brushing brunches of leaves. Leaves trailed in their wake, carried along eddies of wing. The dappled light filtered through the leaves, lighting the forest in a bright glow. The girl giggled as she watched the land pass below, rabbits hopping out of their swift shadow.

THWANG. 

Pain bloomed in her wing, sending the bird spirit into a barrel roll. She wrapped her wings around the child, shielding her as she collided with the trunk of the tree. Crashing through the branches, LiuLang landed with a dull thud, the girl in her arms giving a weak whimper.

Giving out a shaky breath, the bird spirit lifted her head out of the shelter of her wings. A large man barreled out of the underbrush followed by a small posse.

Humans…

“Demon!” One of the men cried pulling out a heavy saber and swinging it at her.

“Stop, there is a child!” LiuLang rolled out the blade’s path, shrieking as the arrow snapped off in her wing. Stumbled to her feet, she clutched the whimpering girl, the group of men looking on in ire.

“You dare steal a child!”

“How horrible! No doubt it is going to eat the poor thing.”

“Or twist it into another demon” The men fanned out, fingering their weapons.

LiuLang untangled the girl’s arms from her neck. Nudging the child behind her, she eyed the men warily. “I… I don’t want any trouble...”

“Then why did you steal a child?!” The wiry man took a step forward, glancing back at their buffer leader.

“I… I will return her to her parents...”

“As if we can trust a spirit touched child!” The bow holder remained behind the others, knocking another arrow.

As LiuLang took a step back, the girl hugged her leg tightly, halting her motion. With a quick glance at the child, she pulsing amber energy, sending it to her fingers, preparing to gate away.

“Stop that!” At the burly man’s cry, the bow holder loosened his arrow. LiuLang stumbled to the side, the arrow’s fletching brushing her hand. At the girl’s scream, the bird looked back in horror.

The wiry man stood alone, holding a thick branch knocked off the tree from her fall. Under him laid the child. The pool of red slowly grew under her head, her chest still. Not moving.

“No one…” The man swallowed adjusting his grip on the branch. “No one would want a spirit-touched child…. It could become a Demon! It... it could already be one!”

LiuLang stared at the small body, the fluttering in her mind becoming louder. She walked slowly toward the body, the men falling silent as black flecks of mist.

“Stay back!” The burly man swung the saber as she approached the body under the wiry man. LiuLang raised her arm, absorbing the blow. Drawing the blade back, he nicked her cheek, a small trail of blood dripping down from the cut.

The ever present fluttering was drowned out by screeches of anger as she fell to her knees, world narrowing to a shattered skull, grey brain matter leaking through. Black mist erupted as her mind was filled with static.  
*********************************************************************  
LiuLang awoke to a crater, the surrounding foliage shriveled by remnants of dark energy. The child laid untouched by the destruction, ringed by a circle of black feathers. Too empty for tears, the bird spirit picked up the small body, injured wing limply held against her back. She walked out of the crater, to the town she had spotted earlier. Every step shifted the arrowhead, tearing pain keeping her focused on the path ahead. 

Now the dead of night, the streets were quiet, walls slashed with streaks of silver moonlight. Entering a small shrine, she gently laid down the child, covering her with a white blanket pulled from her bag. Lighting incense, LiuLang gave a wordless prayer, before walking back out into the darkening woods. She twisted the blue bracelet curling her wrist, loneliness crashing onto her.


	4. A Little Light

_ “Daozhang, can I go with you this time?” A little girl asked an older man. _

_ “No, XiaoXia. I’m sorry dear, but you can’t come with me on my travels yet.” he replied. _

_ “But it’s so boring when you leave! Li-gege and ShiXiong always keep me studying. I never get to go out and play!” the little girl cried, stomping her foot. _

_ The older man just shook his head, chuckling, “Well, maybe they just want to keep you busy while I am gone. Remember how I make you read all those storybooks when I am at home?” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “And remember how the day always seems to go by quicker every time you get done?” _

_ “Uh-huh.” _

_ “Maybe that is what they are trying to do here. If every time you get done, and time goes by faster, maybe I can come home sooner…” _

_ She gasped, “Really?!” _

_ “Maybe...when I get home, you can tell me if it worked.” The man opened his arms for a hug. _

_ The little girl ran forward, and the man caught her in a hug, lifting her off the ground. They both laughed as the man spun around a bit. _

_ “Promise you’ll come back sooner Baba?” the girl asked after being set down. _

_ “I can try…” he said, walking away. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Burning wood, smoke and ash fill the air. _

_ A group of people are seen running through the streets. _

_ It was the man and the little girl, both older, and more afraid. _

_ "Daozhang! Hurry!" The girl shouts, slicing her blade against one coming in to strike one of the others. _

_ The group makes it to a river dock. The waters are raging fast, and tied to a post is a fishing boat, abandoned but seaworthy. _

_ When the group finds it, the younger ones are put in first. The man helps the little ones, while the girl and another boy stand at the ready with weapons. _

_ A group of nomadic soldiers crowds the dock, baring their teeth and aiming spears at the two on guard. _

_ "If you wanna live, you come with us, you whelps." One of them spat at the group. _

_ "We'd rather die." The boy shot back, equally as venomous. _

_ "Keep acting like that and you just might, little boy" Another one jabbed his spear for enunciation. _

_ "Let the children go." The girl told the leader of the warriors. "Let them go, and the rest of us will go with you quietly." _

_ "MingXia, no. We're family, we all stick together." Another male voice called from behind them. _

_ "JieJie, no!" A little girl called from the boat. _

_ "Silence!" said the leader, knocking the butt of the spear against the dock. "The offer indeed sounds tempting…" _

_ "Please, we are merely people of the Dao. We can provide nothing to you." The man joined the others after loading the children into the boat. _

_ "We care not for anything of the sort, that is true…" He stepped forward and placed a finger under the girl's chin, "but in some other interests…" _

_ The girl slashed her blade upwards, slicing off his finger. _

_ "AGH! YOU ASKED FOR IT YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He screams, charging forward. _

_ The girl gets into a battle stance, ready to fight back… _

_ When a hard kick to her calf sends her down onto the dock. Then a push from the side sends her into the water. _

_ Choking, cold, too fast… _

_ The girl frantically grips onto the dock, trying to climb out, but the man comes back into her vision. He reaches out his hand… _

_ And loosens her grip on the dock, sending her away into the violent waters. _

_ As the currents carry her away, as she tries and fails to swim back and keep her head above water, the men charge at the group, storm the boat...and the last thing the girl ever hears of them is a shriek. _

**********************************************

Yue MingXia jolts awake at the nightmare/memory. She had fallen unconscious while trying to figure out a way to leave the Eclipse Pavilion's barrier after beating herself against it for hours. Chang'e had just left following her "proposal" for the 3 month sentence, and in her absence, MingXia busied herself devising an escape plan.

She had fallen asleep while brainstorming, her last thoughts before being 'Feels like having to wait for my Father to come back again…'

That led into, of course, memories that she locked away to never be seen again.

MingXia curled into a panting, shivering ball on the floor of her chambers. Frantically, she tried to shove the feelings and fears the memories brought to the surface back down again.

Most times, like now, it failed.

In a daze MingXia stumbled to her feet, looting her drawers to find something to distract her. Followed by her bookshelves, then her bags…

She had just about given up trying, when a slim object made her stop. The sword tassel given to her had fallen onto the floor in her frantic search through her qiankun bag. 

For some reason, the fear and heart crushing sorrow seemed to stop as she noticed it.

Blinking through her tears, MingXia bent down to pick it up.

Twirling the loose threads it had between her fingers, and tracing the feather charm it had dangling, things felt...calmer.

It grounded her. Gave her a little bit of hope.

'Maybe...it'll be okay for the next 3 months. I...I'll be okay…'


	5. Dancing in Circles

LiuLang looked over the food stalls with a disinterested gaze. The cawing annoyance had taken up it’s chanting again, and the girl knew from experience that it wouldn’t stop until she had eaten. The stall owner's gaze landed on the scabbed-over cut on her cheek.

“May.. May I have two of those?” She gestured at the display of steam buns, not particularly caring what they contained.

“Y.. Yes!” The vender snapped his gaze away, hurrying to fill the order. Money exchanged, LiuLang headed down the street, tugging her hood to hide the injury. Her hand brushed the bangs hiding her eye and scars. ‘Almost worth it to just wear a mask…’ she mused, glancing at a nearby theater troupe.

...

A little ways down the street, MingXia (wearing a large, veiled bamboo hat) weaves through the oncoming crowd. She had managed to pull a trick on Chang'e, and was slightly paranoid of the circumstances she now put herself into.

Keeping a mainly low profile, she had been catching up to her dark-haired companion, LingFu.

Walking in the town square, she saw some performers doing a show. Feeling a bit nostalgic, and knowing she is low on cash, she walks over to the group, "Hey, can I have the next show?"

LiuLang settled down to watch as the troupe began the next showing. Spotting a familiar face, she nearly choked on her steam bun. A long silver braid trailed in the air, light blue robes fluttering around the spinning girl. Watching the girl graceful step in time with the music, LiuLang’s eyes filled with wonder, bun sitting ignored in her hand.

In the circle, MingXia took leaps and spins in a provided song from the other performers. A wicker basket had been placed up front, and coins fell in eagerly at her show. She moved as fluid as water, telling a story through the movements of the song. Captivating to any who even glimpsed. The best parts though, were points where she was jumping up like an acrobat to excite the crowd every so often. So high you would think she could fly.

Spotting a donation basket near the musicians, LiuLang dug around her bag, pulling out a fist full of gold coins. Music coming to an end, she made her way over to deposit the money, angling her hood to hide the cut on her face.

Bowing at the end of the show, the crowd loved MingXia's show, clapping eagerly. Hearing a deposit of coins into her little basket, she went over to collect it. A hooded figure bumped into her as she arrived. "Pardon me, I did not see you." She apologized, panting from her performance and slightly sweaty.

“Ah… no, it… it is my fault...” Keeping her head down, LiuLang reached out a hand to steady the tired dancer.

She accepted the hand, smiling politely. She turned up to try to look into the other's eyes. "Did you enjoy the show?"

“I… yes…” LiuLang looked down, twisting her bracelet. Despite her offer to buy the girl sweets, it probably wasn’t the best idea to get too close to a… human.

"Pardon me, have we met?" MingXia was curious about this person. 'Maybe...I hope...is she even…' "You look like someone I promised some sweet treats…"

The bird spirit froze, looking up to meet MingXia’s pale blue eyes. ‘She… remembered?’ 

"LiuLang...I know that is your face...even under a hood I can tell it's you. What are you trying to hide from me for?" She asked, fluttering her lashes.

‘She.. she did recognize me!’ The girl looked to the side, a slight flush spreading across her cheek. “It.. it is good to see you MingXia..”

"I knew it!" The silver haired girl said, pumping her fist. "Oh man, I have been waiting a long time to have this happen. You have NO IDEA…" She said, leaning her head back, angling the hat upwards.

Spying a man reaching down to sneak some coins out of the basket, LiuLang kicked at him before reaching down to grab the basket. Handing it to the other girl, she smiled. “Your dance… It was good… Really good!”

Blushing at the act of her saving her money, and the compliment, MingXia smiled saying, "Well, given the last time you caught me in the act, I am happy you finally got to see it in full this time…" Picking her fingers along the edges of the basket, she began to step to the side, "S-sh-shall we?"

“Of… of course!” Stepping to MingXia’s side to keep the cut hidden, she walked slowly back to the market. “It's.. it is my treat this time!”

"Are you certain? I mean this is" The other girl held up the nearly full basket, "an impressive haul." Under her breath, she muttered, "Must have been a slow day for the crowd…"

LiuLang glanced at the sizable amount she threw in. “You were just that good! And I can cover the sweets.. You didn’t let me pay last time? So it is my treat now..”

MingXia smirked up at the hooded girl, "Well if you are certain…" She left the context of her comment up to the other one.

The teasing tone went over the taller girl’s head who smiled down at MingXia. “I am certain!”

The two girls walked amongst the stalls for a while, trading stories of their lives, eating their fill of sweets, laughing and smiling like fools. "I have to admit, LiuLang, this is the most fun I have had in a long time!" MingXia said after laughing herself breathless at a funny story she was told.

LiuLang gave a sad smile, “Me too…” She trailed off running her hand through her hair. Her hood shifted, cut becoming visible. “It… it has been nice being able to… talk to someone.”

MingXia looked up, concerned at the words and tone. "Are...are you okay?" She asked, placing a hand up on her shoulder.

She melted into the contact, closing her eyes for a couple seconds, before smiling at MingXia. “I’m.. fine. It has just been a rough couple of months.”

MingXia looked taken aback, but nodded in understanding, "Yeah, same here. I had to...uh…" Panicking, she scrambled for an acceptable replacement for 'Had been locked up on the moon for over two months'.

"Had to be called home for a...dire circumstance. Still reeling a bit though…" MingXia said, solemnly.

“Bad home life?” LiuLang frowned, nudging the girl’s shoulder to comfort her. 

"Nah, just...difficult sometimes." She said, "But I manage just fine. It should be smoothed over by the time I go back."

“Let me know if I can help?”

Sighing, MingXia pulled a smile onto her face. "Thank you, LiuLang. But it's alright. It's kind of like you said, sometimes...just talking about it helps. Well...if the person is willing to listen…"

“You always have me to listen to..” She held out dragon whiskers to the other girl. “Family is… good to have, but not if it hurts you.”

Nodding, she accepted the offered treat. "I know, and I will not allow myself to be hurt again. I promise."

“I'm glad...” LiuLang smiled, sighing as she leaned back against a wall. 

"What of your family? What are they like?"

“Dunno...” Her smile turned bittersweet, rubbing her blue bracelet.

MingXia didn't immediately catch on to what she meant at first. But soon enough she did. She sprang up from where she was sitting, and knelt in front onlf LiuLang. ."This one apologizes for her rudeness! This one did not know the truth of it! Punish me in how you see fit Miss LiuLang!"

“Wha.. Stand up!” Falling to own knees, she tugged MingXia up. “It.. it is not a big deal! I'm used to the missing memories! Besides, I have things to remember them back!”

"...Missing memories?" MingXia asked, standing up. "What do you mean?"

“I thought you knew somehow? Why did you…” LiuLang’s eyes widened in relization, “Ah… I am pretty sure they raised me. I don't think I was an orphan. I just… don’t remember my past? I know.. how to do things, but not how I learned to do them?”

"..." Blinking, but deciding not to say anything, MingXia nodded. 'Amnesia. Huh, I hope it works out for her…'

"Alright. That's a more...clean explanation. Thank you for your clarification LiuLang."

“No.. no problem… sorry for the confusion..” She nudged the smaller girl, quietly seeking contact. “Could always be worse!”

"Heh yeah I guess it could be." She said, nudging back. A smirk graces MingXia's lips.

“Oh.. why did you come to this town? Just wandering?”

"Oh yeah, I am just passing through. I gotta catch up with my partner…" the silver haired girl said, patting the other's arm, "But I can wait a bit. I wanna have a day with you first!"

Tension released from LiuLang’s shoulders as she blushed faintly. “I… I am... you are... able to..”

Giggling, with a playful look in her eye, MingXia pushed LiuLang's shoulder shouting, "You're it!" and took off running.

“Wha…” The moment’s hesitation gave the silver haired girl a lead before LiuLang got her wits together. Chasing after her, she fought a grin as MingXia turned a corner into an abandoned part of the village. Ducking into a darkened alley, she wove a quick gate, jumping through it into another alley ahead of MingXia. Turning the corner she tackled her, laughing her head off. “Got… got you!”

"AHH!!" the other girl screamed as she got taken to the ground. Coughing from the dust and the wind knocked out of her, MingXia looked up at her captor. "Wha-how did you find me so fast? I had a head start, that was too-" before her brain finally caught up to the situation.

“Trade secret..” Still giggling, pushed herself up onto her elbows, smiling down at MingXia. “Can’t outrun me!”

'If she asks, the redness on my face is from running.' "Uh...wow, I would like to know what kind of trade that would be." MingXia said, trying to sound not as nervous as she suddenly was.

“The trick is in my name!” Noting the red, she tilted her head. “Are you out of breath? Are you ok?”

"Yes!" MingXia replied too quickly, huffing. "Uh...I mean yes I am. Just...from running and all." 

“Sorry…. Should I move?” Despite her words, she remained in place, soaking up the rare contact.

"Ehhh...well I mean, uhm…if you wanna…" The one in the bottom was absolutely certain her face was on fire at this point.

‘Her face was getting redder? But she wasn’t…’ LiuLang’s face flushed in sudden realization. “Sorry!” She scrambled off, falling onto her butt in her panic. “I am so sorry!”

"No no no it's okay! Really! I just got exerted from runn-" MingXia's foot skidded off to the side, sending her face first into the dirt before she could finish. "OW!"

“Fuck!” LiuLang quickly stumbled to MingXia’s side. Kneeling by her, she helped her move into a sitting position. Busying herself by brushing the dust off her robes and hair, she checked the girl for injuries. “Are you ok?!” Taking off her coat, she used its sleeve to wipe at the dirt on MingXia’s face, deeming it the most important to clean.

"Agh, uh yeah I'm alright." She said, spitting out some dirt. Letting out a noise of disgust, she turned her face to look at LiuLang, "Eugh...this is gonna be on my tongue the rest of the day." She calmed down some as the other girl cleaned her up. "Thanks A-Lang…", she said before immediately tensing up and bolting to stand.

LiuLang froze at the unexpected familiarity, blinking up at the now standing girl before smiling nervously. “It's... it's no problem… A-Xia..” 

Blushing furiously, and eyes darting to anywhere but at LiuLang, MingXia nodded absentmindedly.

“I...um...Tea?” LiuLang scrambled to her feet, looking anywhere but at MingXia, bright red painting her face.

Nodding, MingXia followed the other girl to an outdoor tea house. “S-sorry…”

“For what?” She ushered the girl to the back of the tea garden, away from the other patrons. Noticing them, a waiter hurried forward.

MingXia sat down in the chair closest to LiuLang, “Well...for making the mood...weird?” She looked down into her lap, looking both slightly green and pale at the same time.

“You didn’t!” LiuLang learned toward her, taking hold of pale hands. “You just…” She blushed, but kept up the smile. “A-Xia is just… good!” Mentally cursing her word choice, she gave a nervous smile at the waiter.

“A-Xia? What tea do you want?”

“Green, please.” she said.

“Would Jasmine green tea be acceptable?” The waiter smiled, ignoring the awkward tension in the air.

“Uhmm...yeah okay…”

“Yes please.. We will have a pot…” LiuLang trailed off. Waiter walking away to get their tea as the girl smiled at MingXia. “I can pay for the tea? Cause I knocked you into the dirt?”

The other girl looked up at LiuLang, “You paid for all the sweets, I can do it…” MingXia pulled up some of the coins she put into her bag. 

“If.. if you're sure..” She smiled at MingXia, tapping the table nervously. “Oh yeah! I … I wanted to thank you for the bracelet!” She held up her arm, showing off the blue band.

The other girl smiled, “It’s nothing, but I also wanted to thank you for this awesome little thing!” She said, holding up the hilt of her dagger, with the tassel attached to it.

LiuLang’s eyes brightened. ‘She kept it!’ “I wish… this day is passing quickly….” She trailed off, not sure how to voice her thoughts.

MingXia tilted her head, “Is everything alright?” she put her dagger away, “You look a bit lost…”

“... not ready for the day to end…” At her admission, she began fiddling with the bracelet. “It has been nice… being with you I mean…” Her blush returned, faintly coloring her cheeks.

The silver-haired girl reached out her hand to the one that wore the bracelet, “Me neither.” she said, with a small smile. LiuLang smiled back, intertwining their fingers. The waiter returned with the tea set.

Pouring tea for the both of them, MingXia asked, “So what is your plan after you leave town?”

She shrugged, grabbing a cup for herself, handling the other to MingXia as she set down the pot. “I have nothing really. Nothing has caught my eye…” Glancing at the girl, their eyes met. LiuLang quickly looked down, sipping the tea.

“...Well if you would like, I still have a bit before I have to be anywhere, you could come with me to the next town.”

“That sounds great!” LiuLang beamed. “Ah… we should find room at an inn? I haven’t…. Gotten one yet….” She winced. She hadn’t planned on getting a room, but there was no way she would subject MingXia to sleeping outside.

“That...would be ideal wouldn’t it?” MingXia replied, drawing it out. She had only just arrived in town hours ago, and hadn’t found a place for the night yet, other than her plan to just camp out in the forest to stay low profile. She just hoped that LiuLang wouldn’t ask the reason why.

“Any preferences?” LiuLang sipped her tea, grateful that the other didn’t question what her previous plans were.

“Anywhere is fine, even on the ground outside is good as long as I can sleep easy.” “I can’t let you sleep on the ground! I can cover the cost!”

Chuckling, MingXia replied, “Alright! Alright, you go ahead. You are going to spoil me rotten though…” She wagged her finger at the taller girl.

Smiling, LiuLang sipped her tea. “I would rather use my money on you then just leave it sitting.”

Finishing their tea, they paid before walking out into the streets. As the sun began to brush the rooftops, they hurried to find an inn.


End file.
